


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry takes Eggsy on a little getaway to Scotland, where everything is picture perfect, and looks just like a Christmas holiday card.





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 20: I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?
> 
> ok, slight deviation: I'm going with 'never seen this much snow before'

“So where are we going, exactly? You only said it was someplace in Scotland.” Eggsy put his luggage into the boot of the car, and got into the passenger seat.

“It’s about half an hour outside of Inverness. Beautiful landscape, and very tranquil, you’ll see.” Harry started the car, and drove out of the driveway up to the manor. They had packed the day before, and wanted to get going after a quick stop at the manor. Naturally there were a multitude of ‘urgent situations that requires immediate attention’, and they got delayed, only finding an opportunity to leave shortly after midnight.

 

Eggsy had fallen asleep in the car somewhere around Leeds, and only woke up again when he felt Harry gently shaking his shoulder.

“Eggsy? Wake up, love, we’re here.”

The blond opened his eyes, and was wide awake the moment he saw an absolutely charming cottage at the end of the driveway. “This is gorgeous, Harry! How did you find this place?”

“It’s Merlin’s. I asked if we could come here for our getaway, and he agreed, as long as we stayed clear from the master bedroom.” He drove up to the cottage, and stopped the car to let Eggsy out.

“Oh my God, Harry, look at this!!” Eggsy opened the door, and got out of the car. He only ran a few feet, until he threw himself backwards into the snow, making a snow angel with his arms and legs.

“Eggsy, you _have_ seen snow before, yes?” Harry had parked the car in the little shed-turned-garage, and looked to where his boyfriend was behaving like a mesmerised child, standing back up to take a look at his work.

“Sure, but never like this! It never sticks around in London for long enough to actually look like a Christmas card, does it? Always so much traffic, and rain, there’s never enough time for snow to become all thick and fluffy. But this…” He raised his arms, and turned in a circle. “This is amazing, Harry.”

Harry had to admit that the landscape looked particularly picturesque that day. He had grown up in Northamptonshire, and was used to snow lying around long enough for it to freeze over at some point, but hadn’t thought about how Eggsy had rarely rarely had the opportunity to go outside the city proper before joining Kingsman, and was therefore only subjected to what Londoners would now call ‘snow’. Light dusting of white, which quickly turned to slush, brown and grey, mixed with the dirt of the city streets.

The sheer wonder on Eggsy’s face made him think that he should probably rethink his position on snow, as this wasn’t the regular cold and wet mush you got in the city. It truly was a beautiful sight. The white landscape reflected the light very well, even if the sun hadn’t really emerged from behind the clouds. There was a calm about the place, the usual busy-ness of the wild subdued by the cold and the snow. Harry looked around, appreciating the view, before walking to the rear of the car, and grabbing their suitcases.

“Come on in, you’ll fetch a cold if you stand out there in your trainers for too long.” He walked towards the door, and took a set of keys out of his pocket.

“But Harry! It’s beautiful out here!”

“Yes, and it will still be beautiful after you’ve settled in.” Pushing the door open, he went straight to the kitchen to put on the kettle. He heard Eggsy slowly shuffle in behind him.

“This is nice. Did Merlin grow up here?” He came into the kitchen, putting his hands under the warm running water, trying to warm them.

“He did. At least partially. Merlin moved in with his uncle and his family in Glasgow after his parents died. The house stood empty then, but he’s here a couple of weeks each year, now. If you check the sitting room, there should be a photo album somewhere.” Harry got two mugs, and started to prepare the tea.

“You’ve been here a lot? You at least know where everything is in the kitchen.” Eggsy took one of the mugs, playing with the teabag, waiting for the tea to steep.

“I’ve been here each year for the last twenty years. Merlin offered me a key way back when, so I could have a place outside of London to retreat to, that I could call home, without having to go to my parents’. It’s quiet here, even in the summer, and the town isn’t too far away, either, so it’s a very good location. Sometimes you can see deer passing by from the window, even.”

Eggsy hummed, taking in all the information, looking around the kitchen. “So, what now?”

“Now we grab some blankets from the armoire, and build a proper fire.”

 

They spent the next three days cuddled up in front of the fire, drinking ridiculous amounts of mulled wine and hot chocolate. They went out on long walks, built a collection of snowmen, walked up to the closest hill, and took the sled with them to slide back down like little children, Eggsy in the front, Harry right behind him, holding on to him tightly.

On the day of their departure they woke up to snow falling outside their window. Eggsy snuggled into the covers, while Harry got up to make them tea. As he waited for the water to boil, he looked out onto the driveway. “Oh dear…” He finished preparing the tea, and brought the mugs back to the bedroom.

“Eggsy, love, we might have a bit of a situation here.”

The younger man sat up, immediately alert, and scanning the area. “What happened?”

“Well, it appears that the snow has fallen in much larger quantities than during the last couple of days. I’m not actually sure that we would be able to get the car out of the driveway. If we got to it in the first place. It is currently buried under a decent amount of snow, the entire ‘garage’ is only discernable as a massive pile of snow.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and handed Eggsy the second mug.

“Harry, I’m fairly certain that we can get home, even if it takes a bit of work, super spies that we are.” He grinned up at the older man, and leaned in to kiss him good morning.

“Yes, most definitely. The question is: do we want to?” Harry put the tea on the bedside table, and climbed back under the covers. “As is stands, we have a perfectly valid excuse to extend our stay. We have enough food, as well as fire wood. Plus I think an additional couple of days away from the madness that is Kingsman could be very beneficial to our health, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh, most definitely. Let’s stay, and then drive back down for Christmas. Perfect.” Eggsy snuggled closer to Harry, and dozed off, enjoying the prolonged holiday to the fullest.


End file.
